


Hundreds of Years

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Extreme angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Modern times, Sad Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Oh my god Arthur! Just let me pay!” Merlin cried in exasperation at the man sitting opposite him, holding the cheque out of his reach.
“No way, this is my treat, Merlin.” Arthur replied sweetly, taking out his wallet.
“Arthur, I haven’t paid for a single one of our dates yet! Just because I had no money back in Camelot doesn’t mean I don’t have any now, I’ve got centuries of it stored up.” Merlin argued.





	

“Oh my god Arthur! Just let me pay!” Merlin cried in exasperation at the man sitting opposite him, holding the cheque out of his reach.

“No way, this is my treat, Merlin.” Arthur replied sweetly, taking out his wallet.

“Arthur, I haven’t paid for a single one of our dates yet! Just because I had no money back in Camelot doesn’t mean I don’t have any now, I’ve got centuries of it stored up.” Merlin argued.

Arthur stopped counting his money and looked up at Merlin’s pleading gaze, his smile falling. They made a point to avoid the conversations about Merlin’s time without Arthur, it hurt them both. Arthur felt insanely guilty about leaving the warlock alone for so long and Merlin himself preferred not to think about the years of grieving and mindless wandering. Waiting for his love to return.

“I’m paying.” Arthur said finally in his 'this-is-the-end-of-it' voice.

“Arthur…”

“Just leave it, Merlin.”

“Arthur-” 

“Seriously, leave it.”

“Just listen, you prat. I would wait a million more years if it meant I’d get to see you again. I love you, Arthur. Now and forever.” 

“I love you too.” Arthur smiled sadly at the warlock. Merlin reached over and took the blond’s hand in his own but his fingers simply passed through Arthur’s.

“No...don’t go, not yet, please!” Merlin begged, feeling the tears roll down his face as Arthur started fading away in front of the warlock’s eyes. “No! You don’t get to do this again, Arthur!” 

\-----

“Arthur!” Merlin woke screaming, clawing at the sheets wrapped around him. Searching with his eyes open and bleary with tears for the man who hadn’t shared the same bed as him in hundreds of years.

“Arthur please...please….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
